the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Archons
The Archons are powerful Supernaturals generated by the Demiurge to carry out its will. The Archons ("rulers") are mock angels who seek to bring the orderliness of the Demiurge by usurping natural systems of Order. Of course, the Archons themselves do not see this as usurpation at all. To their minds, the Demiurge is what is actually God, and they are simply bringing his light back to Creation which has lost its way. The Archons consider themselves to be the most faithful servants of the Light, although everybody else considers them to be delusional agents of a mad god. Facts: -The word Archon means "Ruler" and should give you an idea of how they see themselves. The Archons are the Children of the Demiurge and share in the Demiurge's delusion of being God. They see it as "God's Will" (ie, the Demiurge's will) for them to enforce absolute Order on all things). -Because of this, the Archons are the strident enemies of the Order of Marauders and anyone associated with Chaos. -In their true form, Archons appear as complex but orderly constructs of geometric shapes. However, they all have the ability to manifest in our material world in a variety of forms, including an individual human form. -Archons come across as soulless creatures who give no empathy, compassion or any real hint of emotion. They are extremely well disciplined and are expert fighters. They are also incredibly tough and strong, and each of them is given certain gifts by the Demiurge upon their creation. -However, the Archons cannot really change. Once created, an Archon's set of abilities will not change unless he is gifted further powers by the Demiurge. -The Archons are also the enemies of the Ancient Order, a timeless Chapter who exists to oppose them and their delusional father, the Demiurge. Templates of Archons: There are different castes or 'Templates' of Archons designed by the Demiurge to usurp a specific field of Order. Each Archon within this caste will be tailor-made to fulfill its purpose of bringing the Demiurge's sense of Order into that subject and its related elements. A few of the more common Templates are... -Law Enforcement Template = These Archons are attracted to Law and the various forms of law enforcement across the world. These guys are responsible for the stereotypical legalist cops who show no mercy in punishing people for even the most minor of offenses. -Military Template = These Archons are engines of combat whose discipline and fearlessness are admirable even by the standards of the Military Orders. They seek to bring the presence of the Demiurge into the military forces of the world, something which may tick off the Order of Warriors who see the military as their domain. -Political Template = These Archons are outfitted with powers reminiscent of the Order of Kings and they seek to subvert world governments to bring absolute Order and authority over the public. Political Template Archons are almost always affiliated with the New World Order which they see as a reflection of themselves. -Religious Template = These Archons are mock angels who appear as beings of light and peace, giving prophecies and performing miracles to convince the masses of their holiness. They will set up false prophets who espouse the teachings of the Demiurge and seek to convert the wider Church to the will of the Demiurge. -Technology Template = These Archons are often bristling with the latest in weapons technology and cybernetic augmentation. These Archons represent the Orderly effect that advances in technology often have, and they seek to bring the will of the Demiurge into the various fields of science. Category:Order Category:Gnostic Category:Bestiary